


Find My Way Back To You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e18 What's Next?, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 03, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie worries when Buck goes into the train, and ponders his feelings for Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 514





	Find My Way Back To You

"Buck!" Eddie's voice rings out loud and clear despite the chaos around them. "Be careful. And don't do anything stupid."

Buck throws a grin over his shoulder and winks, "Who me?"

Eddie feels like his heart is in his throat as he watches Buck descend down into the train. He wishes he could go with him, but it's already too unsteady. Something he’s been told multiple times.

There'd been debate about whether it was safe enough for Buck to go, but in the end Buck had won out. He'll always do whatever it takes to save a life, no matter the cost to him. 

Which is exactly what Eddie is worried about. 

"He's got this," Bobby assures him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "We all know Buck is more than capable of pulling this off."

"He just shouldn't have to be doing it alone," Eddie mutters. 

The look Bobby gives him is all too knowing, "Then I'd have to worry about both of you."

"I thought you weren't worried?"

"I'm always worried about my team," Bobby says. "But I can worry and trust in Buck's capabilities to get them both out of there safely."

The train groans in front of them, wavering slightly on the edge of the cliff. Eddie's eyes widen and he steps forward without thinking. A hand on his chest stops him. 

"Trust him," Bobby says. 

Eddie does. Of course he does. He trusts Buck more than anyone, but that doesn’t stop the white hot fear from gripping at his chest and making it hard to breathe. He wants to throw himself in there with Buck and pull him out, make sure he’s safe. 

But he stays put. Even as every part of him is screaming against it. Buck can do this. He’s going to be fine. He keeps repeating the words to himself, even as the time ticks by and Buck still hasn’t appeared. 

“You must really care about him,” a voice says nearby.

He turns his head to find Abby watching him. “What?”

“Buck,” Abby clarifies. “You’re about him.”

Eddie nods and turns his gaze back towards the train. “He’s my best friend.”

“Forgive me if I’m out of line,” Abby begins, and Eddie immediately tenses, preparing himself for whatever she has to say. “But I know that look on your face. It’s the look of someone who’s terrified of losing someone they love.”

Eddie swallows and clenches his fists at his sides. He could easily just brush it off, and say he loves Buck because he’s his friend, but the words won’t come. Because that’s not true. At least not anymore. It hasn’t been for a while. Somewhere along the way this thing between them morphed into something else. Something bigger and scarier. 

“He doesn’t know,” Eddie whispers.

Abby is silent for a moment, before she speaks. “Well, if life has taught me anything, it’s not to wait. Life is short. You don’t want to be left with what ifs.”

Eddie knows she’s right. He’s had enough experience himself to grasp that. But that doesn’t make the thought of telling Buck how he feels any less terrifying.

“She has a point,” Bobby says. When Eddie looks his way, he shrugs. “What? I’m not oblivious. Everyone can tell how you two feel about each other.”

_ How you two feel _ . Not how Eddie feels, but _plural_. Two. As in Eddie and Buck.

“How do you know Buck…?”

“He’s not subtle,” Bobby says. “He wears his heart on his sleeve, Eddie. I think he’s just been waiting for you to catch up.”

Which is fair. Eddie has never been the most open about his feelings. In fact, he deflects anytime things get too serious. He promises himself that when Buck makes it back to safety he’ll do better.

“Someone’s coming out,” Chimney calls over to them. 

All attention turns towards the train, anticipation almost palpable in the air as they wait to see the two figures come out. Abby’s fiancé comes out first, looking haggard but alive. Abby runs to him and Eddie looks away, letting them have their moment of privacy. His attention is too focused on the train car anyway.

“Cap it’s not looking very stable,” Hen tells him. 

She’s right. It’s wavering on the edge of the cliff as the wind picks up around them.

“Buck, what’s your status?” Bobby says into the radio. “Buck?”

“I’m here Cap,” Buck says. “Almost to the door. Did he make it out?”

“Yeah we got him,” Bobby tells him. “You just need to get yourself out of there. It doesn’t look like it’s going to hold much longer.”

“On it.”

Bobby turns to Chimney. “He has his…” 

The train starts to tip and Eddie’s heart drops. He starts to run forward but Bobby holds him back. “Let me through!” Eddie shouts, pushing at Bobby’s chest. “We have to help him. We have to…”

It feels like the next few seconds happen in slow motion. The train car tips over the edge of the cliff, with a loud, deafening groan and goes barreling towards the ground below. Eddie screams and fights to get past Bobby, who puts his arms around him and holds him tightly.

“Buck!” Eddie shouts. “BUCK! EVAN!”

He continues to pound his fists against Bobby’s chest, each hit becoming weaker as tears form in his eyes and his body delates. 

“Please,” Eddie pleads. He’s not sure who to. Whether Bobby or Buck or God. Anyone that will listen. “Please.”

“I need help here!” Chimney calls. 

Eddie slips out of Bobby’s hold when he’s distracted and stumbles forward. “What is it?” 

“There was a tug on the line,” Chimney tells him. 

Hope curls in Eddie’s chest. If Buck had been able to tug on the cable, then maybe…

“Buck,” Eddie calls, running towards the edge of the cliff. “Buck, can you hear me?”

“I’m here,” an achingly familiar voice calls up. “Can someone pull me up?”

“We’re on it,” Chimney calls down to him.

With the help of Bobby, Chimney pulls the line slowly towards them. Eddie stands there on the edge, watching as the rope moves, until suddenly a head comes into view. Eddie moves, grabbing Buck’s hand and helping to pull him the rest of the way up. He doesn’t let go once he’s standing. Instead, he uses his grip to pull Buck into a crushing hug.

“I was so worried,” Eddie whispers against his neck.

“Yeah well, now you know what it feels like,” Buck attempts to joke, as his arms come up around Eddie, pulling him closer. “But you know I’ll always find my way back to you.”

Eddie moves his head back to look at him, to find Buck’s blue eyes already focused on him. He smiles, soft and fond and very much alive, and Eddie breaks. He takes Buck’s face in his hands and surges forward, kissing Buck with a desperation that leaves him dizzy. If Buck is surprised, he doesn’t show it. He sinks into the kiss, kissing him back with a matching intensity. 

“I love you,” Eddie pants when they pull back for air. His heart flips at the blinding smile Buck gives him.

“I love you too,” he tells him. 

Eddie doesn’t ask him not to put himself in danger like that again. He knows he will. They both will. It’s part of their job. But he’s not going to let Buck do it alone. He’s going to have his back like he promised, today and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
